A Change in Pace
by 23AlternativeBassClarinet23
Summary: Raphael Whitles, a young college student was killed in a car accident. Now, he lives in a strange world with people who participate in life-threatening exams, assassins, and much, much more! Though he really just wants some normality...


Special A/N for drago123: Ahhh, sorry if this is late! Its 10:12 in the evening here but I'm not sure about whether it's the ninth where you live... orz I'm such a failure.

The rest of the A/N is at the bottom! :)

* * *

The air was cold and crisp, I noted as I took a deep breath in. I listened to my friends' laughter and smiled fondly as one of them made a rather lewd joke before laughing as well. I had a feeling something was going to happen today.

Something big. Something life changing that would affect me for years. I sincerely hoped it was a girlfriend but a little niggling in the back of my mind sorely disagreed. Damn, and here I thought that I could finally stop my friends from pairing me up with random men and women... I gave a deep, suffering sigh as I thought about those horrid dates.

My friends and I had been walking to our apartment complex from afternoon classes. We neared the road where we crossed to reach the complex. Lost in thought, I stood next to a stop sign.

Snow fell gently from above, sticking itself in my jet black hair. My equally dark eyes roamed over to the pocket where I kept my phone. A buzz sounded from the darned thing and I swore that once I had enough money to pay all of my bills and buy something other than bread, baloney, and mayonnaise, maybe ramen or vegetables, I would buy a better phone.

I shook my head fiercely, dislodging a few snowflakes that hadn't melted from my hair. I focused on the phone, pulling it out of my pocket. A message was displayed on the screen.

'It will be nice to meet you. Until then, please wait patiently.'

I looked up from my phone and frowned in confusion before walking across the road. There weren't any crossroads in this small town. I suppose I should have looked both ways before walking across. Perhaps it would have prevented what had happened next. A car flew over the road before an audible thump, screech - from a person or the car as it immediately tried to stop, I couldn't tell - and shouts of curse words and calling for an ambulance.

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel the cold, the annoying itch of my new sweater, or the constant riding up of my much-too-large boots.

My hearing was full of that high pitched squeal that makes itself present when one is in an oddly quiet room, a buzzing noise, and possibly my friends' desperate cries to 'stay awake' and to 'not leave them or else they would never forgive me.' I smiled at them, squinting my eyes into an upward curve. "How bad is it?"

"Man, you still look constipated when you fake a smile..." One of them, John, commented, his face turned uncharacteristically grim. "I'm not gonna lie to you, though... It doesn't look too good. Uh, your- your torso is pretty damn red a-and I think I see bone from your ribs. It's nasty... I don't think you'll-"

"No, Raph'll make it, I know it! He- he's one of those types of people that can just stand there when you're feeling down and you'll feel lots better because he just seems to know what happened a-and...!" Sophia, another friend of mine, broke down while the driver stood there in shock, all blood drained from his cheeks.

"I-I..." He stuttered, "I'm so sor-" He choked on his own words.

I laughed gently, accidentally drawing attention. My body felt so heavy and my head was throbbing with excruciating pain. I wished for nothing but relief from this pain. A loud buzz alerted me of another text message. "Show me what it says. Please." Stephan, yet another friend, scrambled to the middle of the road before crawling back, an almost broken phone in hand.

The message read as follows. 'We will be meeting soon... Good luck! òwó

PS: Look for a guy called Zwei! ;P'

"What kind of joke is this?! Fucking bastard!" Stephan yelled after my grip loosened. The phone's screen broke. No more light escaped it... My eyesight got blurry. I closed my eyes to blink away the substance in my eyes. Tears? I didn't open my eyes again.

* * *

Um... Hey everyone, how was your year? Ehehehe... I decided to rewrite this 'cause of a lovely reviewer by the name of Yandere Shoujo. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways! *bows* eventhoughyoudidn'treallypointsomethingoutbutrathe rinspiredmetodoso, hehe...

So, the summary, name, how he dies, and his gender stay the same but since my writing style has changed (and I realized that references are not good. Well, most of the time.) but the plot has changed. YAAYYYY. Oh yeah, shorter A/N's! (I'll try to update more frequently as a plus! :D)


End file.
